


Last Kiss

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: In the end, a sacrifice had to be made, no matter what they did.ShuAke Confidant Week day 8 prompt: Sacrifice





	Last Kiss

  
"I have to do this." The brunet archer said.  
  
"No... you can't- I... I can't lose you!" The raven haired thief cried, reaching for him.  
  
"We have to go!"   
  
"Just go. I will make sure he goes down. For the world."   
  
"Come on!"   
  
The blonde was tugging at the raven's arm, pulling him away.  
  
The raven shook out of his grasp and ran to embrace his lover, one last time.  
  
"I'll think of you until we meet again."  
  
They share their last kiss before the brunet turns and runs back down the hallway, determined. The raven turns and keeps up with the others, the urgency to get out of there taking over his reluctance to leave his love behind. They run and don't look back as the ground starts to shake harder. They hop on the rowboats, pushing them out to start rowing towards their ship as quickly as they could. The group watches from the deck of the ship as the corrupt palace and its island starts sinking into the sea, the waves tossing their boat violently. They all hang in for dear life, waiting for the chaos to die down. The raven clings to the side rail, desperately searching for any sign of his beloved. The winds were taking them far away, the disappearing land getting smaller and smaller.  
  
He did not reappear.   
  
The raven finally collapsed from both exhaustion and grief, finally letting go of the hope he was ever coming back.  
  
Back home, they all throw him a funeral. There was nothing if his to bury, but they had a ballad written in his honor. They quietly return to their old lives, their adventure to vanquish the evil plaguing the land over and done with.  
  
The raven haired man does not return to his old life completely. He haunts his own house, which he used to share with the brunet archer, as husbands. But now the raven twirls his band idly, biting his lip and wondering if there was any other way.  
  
  
Mishima shuts his book, placing it down on the table, smiling. Everyone was tense, focused on his next words.  
  
"What a great end to our first campaign guys."  
  
They cheer, Akira hugging Goro close to him. He had shed a few tears, smacking his boyfriend.  
  
"You jerk, you made me cry."  
  
Goro laughs and kisses him.  
  
"Hey, someone needed to go down with the villian."  
  
Makoto and Ann were busy talking and comparing class notes, having took an interest in each other's classes a while ago. Ryuji was busy trying to eat as much of the food as possible, while Haru is carefully putting all her stuff away.  
  
"This was awesome!" Futaba grins.  
  
"Yes, good job. I had fun." Yusuke ssys as he carefully stacks his dice.  
  
Morgana meows in protest as Akira lifts him off of his lap, standing up.  
  
"Look buddy, I love you, but I needed to pee for the last two hours."  
  
"Oh, two am? Sheesh." Goro says, yawning.   
  
"Hey, it was an epic battle you guys fought after all."  
  
"Good thing you two are nice enough to let all of us stay over." Makoto nods at Goro. "Thank you, by the way."  
  
The ten of them end up talking late into the night, despite how tired they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the DnD campaign au no one knew they wanted from your local nerd.
> 
> Everyone was level 15. I only thought of some of their classes, so:
> 
> Goro = Wood Elf Fighter, Arcane Ranger  
> Akira = Human Rogue, Arcane Trickster  
> Ryuji = Half-orc Barbarian, Berserker  
> Makoto = High Elf Cleric, Light Domain  
> Futaba = Human Wizard, Abjuration
> 
> I couldn't think what would fit everyone else.


End file.
